Noteîr Rosethorn
Noteir rosethorn is the Wood elf lord and former commander of the Imperial Rangers. One of the few survivors of Nertovec’s Shockwave, he gathered many other survivors and they became the first wood elves. He was influential in the Victory at Kesig fields, and later joined Elandin Kiesel’s March to the Insal valley, and building of Inlawswee. The high elves would later make him leader of the Imperial rangers. During the time one of his rangers encountered dwarves, near Tor- Eradi . After witnessing the formation of the Triple alliance, he lead the party from Krim to Ingarsh to confront the demon Zernoch. He was the bait that Zarno fell for resulting in his exile! At the end of the Glorious Age, He was there when the fomorians first serfused in the Elven Empire. He warned Governor Governor Tolsim, not to trust them but was ignored resulting in the massacre at Retom, He would escape and warn the Emporer Alberich Kiesel and follow his forces into battle during that war. Bio: Early life: Noteir was among the first of the elves to awaken in Keyvaile. He would move to the shore of the great southern sea, a married one of his fellow first born elves, and bore a daughter. Unfortunately he a few years later his village was among those destroyed by Nertovec’s Shockwave, leaving him the only survivor. Serving Nemat: He would escape his destroyed village devastated by the loss of his family. He would have died that day had it not been for the arch Fay Iolanda Silver-rift who rescued him from the wreckage. She convinced him to keep on and help the survivors of other villages who he lead to the lands of the elf lord Julius Nemat . He would aid Nemat in uniting the elven realm and waring with the gnomish kingdom of Robrit as their queen Madivor Reveŕse was blamed for the shockwave. He would fight meny battles including the final battle of Kesig fields. After the battle he would be influential in the sparing of many of the Robrit nobility. After that he would jouny the world for a bit until he was met by the young prince Elandin Kiesel and joined his march to the Insal Valley. And helped him buld the city of Inlawsee, being rewared with the position of head of the Imperial Rangers. Serving the Elven Empire: During the early days of the empire, one of his rangers encountered dwarves, near Tor- Eradi making first contact with that race. this would lead to the forming of a great alliance between the elves, dwarves, and the merfolk who were also met at that time. They would together war against the rouge sprit Zernoch banishing him from Keyvaile for a thousand years. During the Fomorian crisis he would be warned about the hordes aporch by Dido Nelne and would attmpt to tell the local goviner Earom Tolsim but would be ignored resulting in the governor's forces at the Massacre of Retom Fort. He then went` to Inlawswee to warn emperor Alberich Kiesel of the fomorin crisis. He fought the fomorians from Kalmis to Falstaf, as a member of the emperor's inner circle. After the disaster at Retom fields and the loss of Kie Nessem he met Nelaf and was the first to realize that she was the spirit of hope. At the battle of Falstaf he slew many fomorians ;including, the ell tongued Sluman. After the war He honored his fallen friend, Durant Eifel by helping to raise his son Elroy into a great leader. At the last meeting he aided the gnomish leader Alois Iroas in finding the Lear and Pariin. He would nearly die at Torisal losing his left middle finger. He rushed to Alberich’s aid but arrived too late as Inlawswee had already fallin. He joined tynes house Rolon as a founding member shortly after the Era of Sorrows begin. Era Of Sorrows: He would form the Noteiri people out of survivors of the elven purges that happened after the fall of the empire and guided the people in the ways of the elves. During the time of the Omga killer he would attned a party at the Padrana Estate Personality: He is calm and compassionate, yet distant from his fellow elves. Powers: Weapon mastery (Bow): He is a skilled archer Survilisit: He is skilled in the art of the wilds Titles: Trivia: * He is one of the most mentioned characters during the history of Keyvaile * Category:Elf Category:Firstborn Category:WoodElf Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:EmpireoftheElves Category:Elvanas Church